ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Plane (Columbia Pictures remake)
This is the PG-rated remake of the 2004 MGM film Soul Plane which will be produced by Columbia Pictures. Plot After Nashawn (Kevin Hart) notices his dog Dre getting launched away because the stewardess opened the cargo door by accident, he files a lawsuit against the airline to win $100,000,000 from the jury and begins to have his own airline, The Nashawn Wade Airlines whose target audience is the African Americans and is based on hip-hop and music genres performed by them. After taking off from John F. Kennedy International Airport he encounters problems and issues with his acrophobic pilot, Captain Mack (Snoop Dogg) and his cousin Muggsy (Method Man) who sets up a dance floor and restaurant on the upper deck of the plane and of course, his family, who despite having arguments with, but caring deeply for him. Meanwhile, a few of the non-African American people including the adopted Hunkee family enter the airport. The family has problems too. As such, Heather (Emma Kantz) wants to make more friends with other people around her, Billy (Huck Milner) shows off with his rapper outfit, and Elvis (Ramon Evangelista) is still a huge interest in pretty girls as he watches their actions and looks at their tummies which causes Barbara (Rachel Hirschfeld) to hit him with his brochure. Once the passengers are on board, they watch a safety music video spoofing "Survivor". As the plane flies, Blanca (Beyonce), an airplane stewardess convinces Nashawn to land the plane safely, but it unfortunately lands in the middle Central Park instead of John F. Kennedy International Airport. Cast (in order of appearance) *Kevin Hart as Nashawn Wade *Elizabeth Ann Berg as the reporter *Snoop Dogg as Captain Antoine Mack *Will Smith as Muggsy *Kyla Pratt as Giselle *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Leslie Gaemon *Green Velvet as D.J. *Ramon Evangelista as Elvis Hunkee *Olivia Holt as Barbara Hunkee *K-La Rivera as Heather Hunkee *Huck Milner as Billy Hunkee *Anika Noni Rose as Shaniece *Whoopi Goldberg as Jamiqua *Beyonce as Blanca *Monique Coleman as Cherry *Chris Rock as Flame *Cynthia Pinot as Hardrock girl *Brandy as Tamika *Sy'rai Iman Smith as Tamika's daughter *Demetrius Shipp Jr. as Jerome *Terry Crews as Bouncer *Kanye West as False Denzel *Aubrey Joseph as Jackson, Barbara's friend whom she worked on TV with *Janelle Fletcher as Perri, Jackson's girlfriend Passengers * Chloe Moretz as herself (cameos); she wears her Pilates class outfit and passes Elvis by as he looks at her tummy. She sits beside Elvis throughout the flight as well. *Alicia Keys as herself (cameo) *Taye Diggs as himself (cameo) *Walker Nathaniel Diggs (cameo) Differences between the remake and the original *When the fuselage door opens, Dre does not get sucked into the jet engine but instead gets launched away. *No mature content is featured in the remake but only threats, arguments, and complaints. **Heather complains to Elvis about feeling rushed to meeting new people regardless of their appearances and making friends with them real quick in the remake as opposed to drinking and having s*x in the original. **Muggsy sets up a dance floor and restaurant on the upper deck of the plane instead of a casino and strip joint. *A few more non-African American passengers experience the NWA and board the Soul Plane due to the delay in the remake. In the original, it only involved the Hunkee family. *In the plane, Heather is seen reuniting with her boyfriend sitting beside and chit-chatting with him. *In the remake version, the Soul Plane is more intimate as such it has a modern interior design and better technology as well as an updated safety video which spoofs Destiny's Child's song "Survivor". *Nashawn has a wife and kids who are always happy to see him when on board. In the original, he has a girlfriend who is the aggravation. *Tamika has a daughter in the remake but not in the original. *Jerome becomes Heather's boyfriend in this version and the two magically fly away from the plane. In the original, he becomes Barbara's love interest which causes to separate her and Elvis. *Lil Jon, the Ying Yang Twins, and Karl Malone do not appear in the remake. Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Remakes